SuperWhoLockTrek
by Biku-sensei-sez-meow
Summary: This is a mega crossover between 4 fandoms. It includes much boy on boy action as well as straight pairings, so if this is your cuppa tea, then read. Highschool AU. All the main characters wind up at a boarding school meet each other, and either hate or love each other. Nothing graphic, so it's safe for most, just with lots of cursing. Give it a chance? You'll like it!


**Hello readers! This is a mega crossover between four different things, but worry not! I am going to balance it out so that you won't get confused. The things are: Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Star Trek: Into Darkness. Effectively, a SuperWhoLockTrek. This is a Highschool AU which includes many important characters and many side characters. I don't own any of them though... Enjoy!**

**First Chapter introduces the characters of Sherlock and the main two from Doctor Who. Next chapter will introduce the Supernatural boys and The Star Trekkies.**

A black, unmarked convertible cruised comfortably through the crowded parking lot, making it's way to the back of he school to let out it's occupants. There were people everywhere, running around trying to get organized, crying, saying goodbyes, carrying bags. It was a dreary day with grey clouds looming over the castle-like boarding school.

_How dull._

The vehicle slowed to a stop. Three people exited and stood together silently. The car drove away, leaving them there staring up at their new home. The three people were male, all of them. One, a tall man in his early 20's with light brown hair combed back and chocolate colored eyes, leaning on an umbrella and wearing a three piece suit, turned to the other two who were in their late teens.

"Do try to stay out of trouble this time, would you?" He told them in a stern, yet seemingly unconcerned voice. He turned to go inside, calling over his shoulder, "Mummy would be so disappointed if you two got kicked out of another school so soon."

Before he could disappear, one of the boys retorted in a calm, equally unconcerned voice, "Not as disappointed as she would be if you got fat from all the cake you're likely hiding in your room."

The oldest ignored him and the boys were left alone. They bore heavy black bags of identical make and brand with names embroidered onto them. On one, the name _Sherlock_ was written in silver thread. On the other was _Khan_.

Sherlock and Khan were twins, identical twins actually, with their hair and clothing being the only noticeable differences. They both had the same cold, metallic blue eyes set in pale, high cheek-boned faces. They were both tall and thin, but slightly muscular and deceptively strong. Their hair was such a dark brown color, that it was often mistaken for black, except Sherlock left it in a curly mop on his head while Khan kept it short and straight with long straight bangs. All of his hair was combed back attractively. He looked rather dapper as opposed to Sherlocks careless appearance. And though Khan wore a simple black with silver long-sleeve shirt with matching pants and boots, his twin was adorned in a black long-coat, a purple dress shirt, black slacks and boots, black gloves, and a dark blue scarf tucked into the collar of his coat.

The brothers were similar, but very different from each other. But neither of them wanted to be here. They shared distasteful looks before making their way slowly up to the doors.

"I do hope this place won't be as boring as the last. That was dreadfully cliche."

"You don't sense it Sherlock?"

"What?"

"... Nothing. Let's go. I just have a good feeling about this place."

**XXX**

"James Moriarty, you will be under constant watch during your stay at this school. Any deviation from the behavior granted to you by the court will give us automatic rights to subdue and arrest you. Is that understood?"

"... Hm? Oh, yes. Of course officer Bradley. What else?" Jim gave a wide cheerful smile which disappeared in an instant, replaced with a wide eyed stare that would unnerve the prime minister himself. The darkness inside the moving black van wasn't helping matters, and even though the boy was cuffed, he still seemed dangerous.

"Why would I deviate from such a... _boring_ little story?" he asked quietly. The officer leaned forward and growled in his ear.

"They never should have let you out, you little freak. If it were up to me, I'd have put you down myself. Murdering Carl Powers was bad enough. But you just couldn't stop there could you?"

Jim's gaze never wavered as he grinned again. Officer Bradley made to exit the van, which had stopped, but a few choice, lazy words from the boy turned him around.

"Oh officer, do say 'Hi' to Michael and Susana for me, will you. And a happy 8th birthday to your niece, Julie, wasn't it?" Bradley could barely stop himself from throwing Jim out of the van, but he did take a step forward and grab the teens shirt front.

"What did you SAY?"

Jim "tsked" a few times. "Now now, don't make me shout abuse. That wouldn't look very good for you."

The man was shuddering with held back punches, and let go of the shirt. Jim laughed and jumped out of the van, waiting patiently for Bradley to lead him in. Jim noticed a pair of identical boys (with noticeable differences in style) standing outside the front of the school. And the best part was, he couldn't tell a thing about them! This was going to be a fun year.

**XXX**

John's mother was so proud when he had been accepted into the Medical Program at Career International Boarding School. She threw him a party and invited all of his friends and family, most of which were in the military or had been at one time. His father had been less pleased, hoping that his only son would join the army as he had, but all he said was, "Well, at least we won't have to pay for college." Harry was happy for him. Really she was, but they had left on a bad note and John was regretting the argument every mile of the way to his new school.

It wasn't long before the large castle came up before them.

"Wow. Don't see places like this any more." His father whistled in the drivers seat. They approached the front gates and parked. The two grabbed Johns things and went inside. They were dressed in identical green shirts tucked neatly into tan cargo pants, and black combat boots. They each wore a set of dog-tags and a large brown jacket to top it off. Johns hair was cut short and blonde, complemented by lovely hazel eyes. His skin was light, and his expression nervous. He spotted many others there, many possible friends. But he wasn't feeling much like talking to them yet. As his father signed him in, he wondered how he would like his new classes. Would he make some friends, perhaps, meet a nice boy...

"Alright John. Look at me." John turned to his father, who was looking sternly at him. "Keep yourself out of trouble, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"If I get one call, one, you won't want to see me again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And if you still think this ridiculous medical program is for you-"

"It's not ridiculous! S-sir." John glared at his feet, ashamed at having snapped at his father like that. He felt the tremor in his hand start up, and felt a light pain in his shoulder where his scar was. It hurt sometimes when he was under stress. John Sr. frowned but turned away with a last, "Don't forget to call," thrown over his shoulder.

And just like that, he was alone. He looked around nervously and saw a few other students watching him. He gave an awkward wave which wasn't returned, so he limped over to the front desk to get his room key. The woman there was elderly, thin, and kind looking with wispy reddish brown hair wearing a blue flower print dress.

"Room 221B Baker Dorms. Oh goody! That's where I sleep! I'm Mrs. Hudson. If you have any concerns, you just come to me. But I'm your counselor, not your housekeeper!" she added with a wink, handing him a bronze key. "Oh, and here's your elevator pass. Don't worry about the stairs dear." He took it gratefully (although somewhat ashamed) and pulled a map out of his bag.

"Baker... Baker... there!" He found it and then groaned. It was a wonderful mile walk around the school. He sighed, adjusted his bags, took a step- and fell back to the floor. Looking up, his eyes found a curious sight.

**XXX**

David and Matt were always closer than regular twins. They couldn't look any more different from each other, but their minds were perfectly in synch. David Smith and Matt Smith, both going by The Doctor, were two separate beings with a shared mind.

They pulled up in their sexy, dark blue, old-fashioned mustang. The license plate read TARDIS, and there was a yellow light on the top that glowed when the machine was on. David was driving, as it was his turn. He pulled into an empty parking space between a 1967 black Chevy Impala and a Silver Sports Car with the word _Enterprise_ painted on it, admiring the other cars. They got out simultaneously, not needing words to communicate as Matt opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a few large bags that really shouldn't have been able to fit in there. The two always joked that it was bigger on the inside, like another dimension completely.

"I still say I should go ginger," David said, resuming a conversation that had been dropped. Matt huffed as he heaved a trunk out of the trunk (haha!)

"And I still say fish fingers and custard is the best."

They lugged their bags up to the doors, arguing the whole way, and also completely ignoring each other.

"I mean, gingers are so rare, I mean, real gingers."

"Tried fried chicken, fried pork, tried apples..."

"And the best part is all the nicknames!"

"And finally there was one thing I liked, and you gave away the custard!"

"So I bought the dye and what do you do? You toss it at me and dye everything BUT my hair."

"Fish fingers are horrible without custard!"

David wore a raggedy brown and white suit and a long, brown trench coat over it with faded red converse. He took on the role as the slightly nicer, loose one, with his charming smile and wild, spiky brown hair. Matt was... odd. He wore a brown and white suit too, but his was adorned with suspenders, a red bow tie with white spots, nice black shoes, and of all the things in the world, a fez.

Yes, a red fez rested atop his mop of long brown hair. Well, David had a pair of red and blue 3D glasses, so I guess they were both pretty odd. In their pockets, they each held a scientific secret of their own creation- sonic screwdrivers! They were handy little devices used for disabling or accessing electronic devices with coded sound waves. Really clever they were. And eager for the new classes. Little did they know that their lives would be completely changed by this place. it would be a welcome change from all the misery they had encountered. Some nuclear plant had exploded in the city in France where they lived, Galafray. The two were out that day in England, and when they got word, there was no one left. Even their uncle Bo was dead. They didn't cope well after that. They stayed secluded in their car most of the time. When they did finally came out, they were moved to the school. Now, waiting by the registration desk, they shared a look. They both had enthusiastic thoughts going through their minds.

_Allons-y!_

_Geronimo!_

**So, how was that? Should I continue? Let me know in plenty of reviews, because if I don't get a certain amount, I'm deleting it. Okay, I won't delete it, but I will take longer to update, so please review and make my day. Meow!**


End file.
